


Getting very lucky

by Mandalore19



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Male Shepard/Various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore19/pseuds/Mandalore19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shala'Raan attempts to clear things up with Shepard after Han nearly kills him and Tali on Geth Dreadnought. However things get heated when Shepard has just came out of a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well I decide bring some of my work from Fanfiction to here. I hope you people enjoy them.
> 
> I don't own Mass Effect or its characters.

"Keelah, I can't believe that idiot Han!" Said Shala'Raan as she walks to the elevator. "Bosh'tet almost got them all killed!"

It had only been a couple hours ago that Commander Shepard and Admiral Tali'Zorah launched their assault on the Geth Dreadnought. The mission was a success, but Admiral Gerrel had been too anxious. He ordered the quarian fleet to destroy the massive geth ship with Shepard and Tali still inside!

Raan stepped onto the elevator and pressed the bottom to Captain's Quarters. Raan needed to go over some matters with Shepard in his room and hopefully get him to forget about the quarian fleet nearly blowing him into space dust. Finally the elevator stopped, doors opening. She stepped out and headed to the door to Shepard's room. Raan opened it and walked inside.

"Shepard, I was hoping we coul- Oh, Keelah!" Standing in front of Raan was Commander John Shepard, who had just came out of the shower. He was drying himself off, the only thing he was wearing was a white towel that hung loose on his waist, a single tug away from falling down.

Raan got a full view of his muscled abdomen and the towel left an detailed outline of Shepard's... main cannon. Raan's eyes widened as she gazed at it, "Keelah! that can't be real!"

Raan had never seen a male organ that large before. The average Quarian male was a lot less... imposing. Shepard looked over at Raan, not noticing the fact she was gazing his cock.

"Oh, Admiral Raan, something you need?".

Raan tried keep her eyes locked on Shepard's face, but it was getting increasingly difficult. "Ah yes! well I was hoping to-." Raan eye's dropped down to Shepard's tool again.

The human took note of Raan's supposed discomfort. "Something wrong, admiral?" asked Shepard, his voice full of concern.

Raan twisted her fingers around, a habit her niece Tali shared as well. "Well, you're eh.." Raan coughs, blushing, "Eh..ah screw it!" Raan stepped forward, tugging the towel away and grabbed Shepard's dick, quickly pumping him, dainty fingers wrapping around the human's thick, vein-y shaft.

Shepard, shocked, dropped his other towel. "Admiral! what the hell!" Shepard groaned a little, grunting too, though as much he wanted too, he couldn't bring himself to stop Raan. The feel of her soft hands on his cock, stroking him up and down...

Shala looked into Shepard's face, and gave him a sultry smirk from under her mask. "I haven't had a man pleasure me in 13 years Shepard! And then I see a stud with a massive cock right in front of me! I am doing this whether you like it or not!" She dropped down to her knees, and started pumping him faster, while pressing a few buttons on her omni-tool.

A hissing noise came from her mask, and Raan took it off, revealing her face to the world. Shepard eyes roamed over her face. She was elegantly beautiful, with flawless grey skin and bright, silver eyes. Her full lips were curled into a naughty smile. She leaned in and took the throbbing cock-head into her mouth, sucking him off, her other hand cupping Shepard's balls. Her tongue swirled around him as she bobbed her head up and down, saliva dripping from her mouth and chin.

Shepard grunted as he was serviced by the older Admiral, his hand finding a place on the back of her head as she sucked his cock, taking him deeper and deeper into her warm, wet mouth.

"Damn Raan, your mouth is so hot." Shepard rasped. Raan looked up at him, his cock popping from her mouth coated in spit. She gave him a smile, tongue snaking out across the tip. Then she shoved him back into her mouth, slurping, slobbering all over his thick human cock. Shepard began to take off the rest of her helmet, raking his fingers through her now free hair, silver flowing locks. He thrust into her mouth, forcing his cock into her throat, making her choke and gag. Her small hands squeezed his thighs when it became too much. He pulled out, leaving Raan gasping ragged breaths, strands of saliva connecting the throbbing prick to her swollen lips.

"Keeelah, you taste so fucking good..." She managed to say, kissing the head. Her hand wrapped around the base of the shaft, stroking the slick meat.

She then started to take the top of her suit off, with Shepard helping her a bit. She pressed a couple buttons until there was hissing noise. Raan then pulled off the top part of her suit, freeing her breasts. Shepard ogled them, well-sized tits for being suffocated in a skintight suit for most of her life. Raan saw the Commander ogling her and smiled. "Like them, Commader?"

He nodded.

"You're gonna like what I'm gonna do with them even more." She scooted herself forward, sliding his cock between her tits. She squeezed them together, trapping Shepard between the two fleshy mounds. Shepard moaned at the sensation, thrusting his hips. Raan smiled up at him, holding her breasts together, letting herself get tit-fucked.

Raan's tits jiggled as Shepard picked up the pace, getting closer and closer to release. His hips slapped against the bottoms of her breasts, the head of his cock striking the underside of Raan's chin. "I'm gonna cum," Shepard grunted, teeth clenched.

Raan grinned at those words, "Good! Shoot your cum on my breasts, paint them white! I want your hot cum all over my tits, human!"

Those words did it. Shepard threw his head back, roaring as he shot cum all over Raan, covering her breasts and face in his warm seed.

'Oh keelah, that was great.' Thought Raan as she started licking cum off her face. She loved the flavor of human, a hell of a lot better than Quarian men. When she got most of it, she stood and made out with Shepard. Shepard didn't mind tasting himself and returned the kiss, their tongues battling each other for control.

Finally, they pulled back to catch their breath. Shala turned around and started pulling rest of her suit off, Shepard helping her out, until her heart-shaped ass came in view. Shepard wolf-whistled, Raan blushing at the attention.

"Damn, do all Quarian women have great asses?" It looks perfect enough rival Miranda's ass, and that's saying something.

Shala smirked at Shepard's words, "For the most part, yes. "Too bad Quarian men aren't as well-equipped as you, Commander."

Shepard grinned at that, peeling Raan's panties away, revealing her glistening cunt. Shepard buried his face in it, digging his tongue deep into her. Raan moaned as she felt Shepard licking her, leaning forward on Shepard's bed, her moans getting louder as Shepard ate her out, tongue sliding deep into her dripping pussy.

"Oh Keelah! That's it! keep doing that!" Shala cried in pleasure as Shepard kept on licking her. Finally she started feeling herself get close to the edge, balling her hands into fists, gripping the bedsheets. "AHHH! KEELAH! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed as she found her release, juices flowing freely into Shepard's waiting mouth.

Raan fell over onto the bed, ''Keelah, I never felt so womanly before.''

Raan lay there for few minutes, till she yelped as she felt a smack on her ass, her ass jiggling a little.

Shepard mounted Raan, his cock aimed at Shala's slit, "Hope you aren't tried Raan, because I'm not done with you yet." Said Shepard as he snaked his hands onto Raan's breasts, cupping them both.

Raan looked back to Shepard and gave him a wide smile. "Oh yes! Fuck me till I can't feel my legs!"

Shepard grinned at those words, squeezes Shala's breasts, and thrusts half his length into Raan, she screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back. Shepard started thrusting into her, nice and hard. Raan's ass jiggled from the impact of his thrusts.

"OH KEELAH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Shala moaned as she was fucked hard, some tears escaping her eyes.

Shepard grunted as he fucked her, "God, you're so tight! You weren't kidding when you said it's been 13 years." Shepard twisted Raan's nipples, making her scream louder, tearing the sheets with her sharp nails.

The whole bed shook from their hard fucking. Shepard now grabbed Raan's arms, holding them back behind her, fucking her tight cunt deep and hard right into mattress. Raan buried her face into the bed, her moans muffled.

Suddenly, Shepard stood up, his cock still deep inside Raan, carrying her over to the fish tanks and pressed her against the hard glass, flattening her tits against the cold surface. Then he began fucking her again, twice as hard, ramming her wet pussy.

Raan's tits made squeaking noises as they went up and down on the glass as she was fucked.

The fish came over to watch her bouncing breasts, one even had it's month gape open. "Stupid pervert fish!" Raan gave a glare to the fish, but she stopped as she throws her head back in pleasure.

Shepard started to get close to the edge, feeling the tightening of his balls so he picked up the pace.

"HARDER! FASTER!" Shala cried as she started to feel Shepard's dick throbbing in her.

Finally Shepard came right in her, filling her up with hot, sticky human cum.

"Oh keelah!" Raan's eyes rolled back as she was filled up to the brim, Shepard then let go of Raan, letting her slide down the glass. Finally she hit the ground, her ass in the air, Shepard shooting one last bit of cum on her ass-cheeks. Raan just lay there, too tired to get up.

SLAP!

Raan yelped as she felt a smack on her ass, turning it red. Shepard helped Raan up, laying her on his bed, letting her catch her breath.

"How was that?" Asked Shepard, now sitting on his leather chair. Raan gave him a happy, delirious smile.

"Best. Sex. Ever, I never felt so… so good!"

Shepard grinned happy he didn't disappoint her, "Good to know".

Suddenly their attention was drawn to the door by a hissing noise. The door opened, and out came Tali.

"Shepard I need your help with Xen, she's being such a-OH KEELAH!" Tali stopped right there, her eyes widening as she saw both Raan and Shepard naked, though her attention was on Shepard's massive cock, dripping with Raan's release.

Xen came in shortly after, on the warpath, "Shepard, can you please get Tali to-OH MY!" Xen stopped much like Tali, going into the same state of shock as Tali did, her eyes widening as she saw Shepard's deadly weapon.

For a few moments, silence ruled the captain's quarters. Then, Tali started talking, "Shepard, Auntie Raan, what the hell is going on!?" Tali blushed deeply as she still couldn't tear her eyes away from John's organ. Xen was suffering from much of the same.

Shepard was blushing red, rubbing his neck, "Eh, you see Tali, Raan and I-"

Raan stopped Shepard there, "Had the best sex ever! You're a lucky woman to have him as your captain, Tali'Zorah!"

Tali and Xen looked at Raan in disbelief, "Shala! What has gotten into you?!" Xen yelled, Raan simply grinned and slinked over to them, grabbing Tali and Xen's hands and taking them over to Shepard, forcing them to stare at Shepard's thick cock.

"Oh come now, ladies! Surely you don't want try him out? You know, those stories they tell about Human men were true…" Tali and Xen didn't answer her, but they did kept staring at Shepard's dick, both women flustered beyond belief.

Shepard himself looked unsure about this, "You sure about this, Raan? I don't want to force this on them if they don't want to." Shepard warned.

Raan nodded. She then placed her hands on Xen and Tali's shoulders, "Well, what do you two think?" Both Xen and Tali looked at each other for a moment, then to John's cock. They turned to Raan, and nodded.

000

"OH KEELAH! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME!" Screamed Xen as she rode the Commander, slamming her hips down on Shepard's, his long thick cock pounding up into her tight quarian cunt. Tali moaned, muffled as she buried her face in Xen's sizeable bust, licking and sucking the admiral's tits as she rode John's face.

With Shepard gripping Xen's hips, he thrust upward into her, making her scream his name. Meanwhile, he lapping at Tali's sopping cunt, drinking her, tasting her, making her shriek.

"Oh that's right! Keep doing that!" Moaned Tali. She couldn't believe this was happening, she was finally having sex with her human crush.

Raan watched from the Commander's leather chair, fingering herself as she witnessed the human destroy Xen's womanhood, utterly ruining her for any quarian man. She watched as sweet young Tali'Zorah was defiled by the filthy hands of a barely evolved primate. She grinned seeing their expressions of pure bliss.

"How do you girls like that? Much better than Quarian men, am I right?"

Xen and Tali could only whimper in response.

000

"OH YEAH! POUND ME! BREED ME LIKE A BITCH IN THE HEAT!" Shrieked Tali as she was held up by Shepard, pounding her onto his throbbing cock.

Xen and Raan were busy making out, fingering each other on the leather chair.

Tali threw her head back as she was fucked hard by Shepard.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" Shepard grit his teeth as he started to really fuck the little quarian bitch. Tali's eyes rolled back into her skull, her brains thoroughly fucked out, her ass-cheeks jiggled wildly. They came together, Tali moaning pathetically as her fertile quarian cunt was filled with spurt after spurt of potent human seed.

000

Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!

Raan bobbed her head on Shepard's cock, sucking and slurping away at it, while Xen and Tali tended to his balls, taking each testicle in their mouths, sucking on them. Shepard leaned back, enjoyed the sensation of three eager mouths working his cock and balls. He clenched his jaw holding himself back from cumming so he could enjoy the royal treatment just a bit longer.

Suddenly Raan stopped her sucking and pulled back, the massive cock falling from her lips with a lewd 'pop'. She whispered in Xen and Tali's ears, whatever she said making each woman grin.

'What they planning?' Thought Shepard, curious.

All three Quarian women grabbed their breasts, and pressed them all together around Shepard's dick. His eyes rolled back as he felt the soft breasts caress his manhood.

All three Quarian women gave Shepard a grin, "How do you like this Shepard?" Inquired Xen, as she rubbed her firm breasts against one side of Shepard's cock, "Is it good enough for you?" Piped up Tali, the youngest girl smirking as her tongue snaked out to slide up John's shaft.

Shepard moaned, "It feels fucking great."

All three gave a smile and nod, keeping up the royal treatment, licking and rubbing their breasts on his massive dick until it started throbbing like crazy.

"Oh god, here it comes!" Shepard then started cumming, covering all three in his hot spunk. The three quarian women started licking themselves and each other, eager to get a taste of his human cum, when Shepard fell back onto his mattress, too spent to move.

Raan got up and went over to her clothes. "Wish I could stay longer, but I really need get back to work." She put on her underwear and bra on before getting to her suit, but she turned give the Commander an affectionate smile. "If you ever want do this again, just come visit me on the Tonbay and we'll work it out. The ladies on there could really use some… 'Stress-release'."

Shepard smirked at that, walking over to her bent-over form.

"Maybe I will. Take care of yourself," He gave her ass a smack, making her give cute yelp before she lightly punched his chest with a tiny fist.

"Oh yeah, we'll defiantly be meeting later." She turned to leave, but every step had a sway to it, getting Shepard's attention before she left the room.

Shepard then turned around to see Xen and Tali finish cleaning up, laying on the bed on all fours.

Tali gestured for him to join them, eyes filled with lust.

"Come on big boy, we aren't done yet until we suck those balls dry." She purred, smiling as she felt Xen's lips on her neck, the older admiral reach around the cup her breasts. The sight of Tali and Daro'Xen together sent a fire through John's veins, a shock right to his cock, making him hard as a rock once more.

The two ladies saw how hard he was, his weapon pointed right at them. They smiled, giggling.

It was going to be a long night for the three of them, that much was certain.


	2. Reward from Admiral Xen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Shepard has just created peace between the Quarians and the Geth, now he is getting a reward from Admiral Xen for his part in doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well am back with a new chapter. I hope you people enjoy this one, cause things get rather interesting.
> 
> I don't own Mass Effect or its characters.

"Yeah that's right, work that tongue!" John exclaimed as he leaned on a chair as Xen was kneeling between his legs, bobbing her head up and down on his crotch.

It's been about 24 hours since Shepard brought peace between the Quarians and the Geth, ending the war between them. Right now Shepard decided to celebrate by visiting Xen, who was more happy to repay his help in that matter.

Xen moaned as her tongue licked all over John's cock in her month. She really couldn't believe all those stories about Human men were true as she just thought they were myths.

Boy did Shepard prove her wrong!

Finally needing breath, she pulled him out of her mouth with a final slurp and took a deep breath while licking her lips and flashing him a very naughty smile.

"Keelah, I still can't get over the fact that all those stories were true." She warps her small hand around John's deadly weapon and giving him a few pumps.

John gave a very sly grin at Xen. "Really? Good to know I impressed you with this." He grunts as Xen started pick up the pace with her pumping.

"Oh I'm more then impressed, John." Xen said as she gave him a few teasing licks. Now that Xen though about it, she heard rumors of lot of female Turians moving into Alliance space two years after Contact War. She always wondered why but never had a clear answer before now if all human men were as big as this.

Now wanting really get to main course, Xen stood up and turned around before placing her hands on her desk and shaking her ass at Shepard.

"Come on big boy, I want you fuck me into a coma!" Xen never thought that she would say words like that but Shepard was just so different from other the men she's been with. She shivered with excitement as she felt him poking her slit with his massive cock.

"Be careful what you wish for there Daro." John said as he grabs her hips and thrusts into her, burying half of his length in her.

Xen throws her head back in pleasure. "Oooh KEEEEEEEELAHHHHHHHH!" Xen exclaimed as she held onto her desk for dear life as Shepard started to fuck her hard and fast; Her ass-cheeks jiggling wildly as Shepard's hips made contact with hers.

"Man, you Quarian women all seem have great asses!" He yelled over her moans as he gave Xen a smack on her ass, leaving a hand print. After a few more thrusts he lets go of her hips and moves to change position with her leg being supported by his left arm.

Getting good look of her bouncing breasts he grabs one of them and gives it a light squeeze with Xen moaning at his touch. Showing off her flexibility she leans on Shepard and starts making out with him hungrily as their tongues danced with each other.

They broke for air after a few heavy minutes as both continued moaning and grunting. Shepard's dick started throbbing in her. "I'm gonna cum!" John said as he let go of Xen's leg and started kicking into high gear and turning the weakened woman around to face him.

He continued to slam into her as he leaned down to her breasts and taking one of them in his mouth he began to suck and swirl her nipple around with his tongue. Xen's eyes rolled back at the ministration and his fervent pace; her tongue hung from her month as she could no longer control her body.

"Here it comes!" Shepard said through clenched teeth as he shoots rope after rope of cum into her. Xen could only give a weak gasp as his climax brought about her own. After a couple seconds they both finally stop as Shepard carefully placed Xen on her chair to her rest.

"Oh Keelah, I can't feel my legs." Xen leaned in her chair as John gave her concern look.

"Are you gonna be alright? Sorry if I was a little too rough then." And that was why Xen, Tali, and Raan like Shepard, he can be good for sex and still be a great man who made sure his crew and friends were ok.

Xen wave her hand at Shepard. "It's alright, I'll be fine." she said wearily but they were both interrupted as the door hissed open and a Quarian woman in orange and black suit comes in, paying more attention to her omni-tool than the two people in the room.

"Admiral Xen! I believe I found the numbers you needed, you just need to-OH KEELAH!" The woman exclaimed as her eyes widen behind her mask at the sight of the two nude figures. Her focus however shifted to Shepard's still exposed cock that was still dripping with Xen's release.

There was quite an awkward silence there, almost as much when Xen and Tali walked in on John and Raan. After a few tense and awkward moments the woman forced her eyes back to the Admiral and Shepard.

"I-I am so sorry admiral Xen! I didn't realize you and Commander Shepard were uh..busy." She stuttered quickly as she took another look at Shepard's cock, as if she was having trouble believing it was real. As she started making her way back to the door she couldn't help but turn around to get another look at it. She couldn't believe Xen was able fit that massive thing inside her.

Xen had noticed her looking at Shepard's dick and smiled. "You know, you can go ahead and try him out, I'm more than willing to share after all." The Quarian woman was quiet and still staring at Shepard's deadly weapon as John rubbed his neck, getting little uncomfortable.

"Eh you don't have to if you don't want to, no one is forcing-" The Quarian stopped Shepard's sentence when she grabbed his dick and began pumping him, her small hand could only grab half of it because the length.

The woman gave Shepard a grin under her helmet. "Oh I don't mind, I needed some stress release anyway. Oh Keelah can't believe you fit this thing in you admiral." She couldn't believe how big it was, she could feel the sheer power of it.

She couldn't wait any longer. She got down on her knees, pressed a few buttons on her omni-tool and hearing a familiar hissing noise she took it off revealing a beautiful woman in her mid 20s with blue highlights in her hair.

She gave Shepard a naughtily grin before she opened her mouth and starts taking him in her mouth while swirling her tongue around the head and taking pleasure in hearing John moan as he ran his fingers through her hair. Xen simply sat on the chair resting while enjoying the show.

"Oh yeah, you love that piece of meat don't ya Daia?" Daia simply moaned as she took more of Shepard's cock into her month, bobbing her head on it as saliva dripped down her chin as she speed up. Shepard held on to her head as she sucked him off, grunting as she took his cock out of her mouth but continued to stroke him and looked up at him. "Damn Daia, you're really good at this!" Daia gave him a naughty smirk before she went back to sucking him much harder and faster now.

As she did this she started taking off the top of her suit. After pressing a few seals she quickly worked her way out of her suit while never missing a beat in her sucking. When she freed herself her suit she revealed very well shaped breasts hidden by a black bra.

John really liked what he saw there as he grabbed her bra and quickly tore it off, her breasts jiggling as it fell away. Daia grinned when she saw the hungry look in Shepard's eyes.

She started bobbing her head faster and sucking harder as John held on to her head as this happened. In the chair Xen was enjoying the show as she started finger herself. She really hoped she can regain the feeling in her legs so she can join in again.

Finally, Shepard's cock started to throb in her mouth. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum!" Daia, wanting him cum big time, starts deep-throating Shepard; taking as much as she can and sucking him as if it was the last thing she did.

"HERE IT COMES!" Shepard exclaimed as he begin shooting rows and rows of cum into Daia's mouth, her cheeks widened as cum started to spill out of her mouth. She tried her best shallow it all but there was just too much of it.

Shepard finally pulled out and started spraying the rest on her breasts. Finally he was done as John breathed heavily while Daia started cleaning up the mess, "Keelah! You came a lot. Does he always cum this much?" Daia asked incredulously as Xen nodded. She finally started feel her legs again and started making her way to the two.

When she reached them she gave Shepard a very lustful look. "Looks like your gonna be here longer Shepard." she said seductively as John noticed Daia was giving the same look.

Looks like he was gonna be busy.

000

"OH YES THAT'S IT! FUCK ME!" Daia screamed as she bounced on Shepard's lab, her ass rippled as it made contact with his hips. Xen sat on John's face letting him eat her out as she let out moans.

John played with her breasts as he flicked his tongue in Xen's clit while sending hard thrusts into Daia. "Oh Keelah! That's right! Lick me just like that." Xen moaned as she bucks her hips in John's face as Daia's tongue hung out of her mouth while her eyes rolled upwards into her skull.

"Oh Keelah! Your so big!" Daia said while Xen grinned back at her as she rode John's face. "Not going back to Quarian men now are we?" Daia gave a naughty smile and nodded.

000

SMACK!

Daia yelped as she felt John smack her ass as he stands on top of her and taking her hard while Xen was under Daia, sucking on her breasts and feeling John's ball sack as it made contact on her cunt.

She sucked hard as she felt this as Daia moaned loudly. John held onto Daia's hips, enjoying the ripples and jiggles of them as he thrusted into her. He really need come back here after the war if Quarians were going to be like this..

"KEELAH! YOU'RE AN ANIMAL! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Daia chanted as she held onto Xen for dear life, her eyes rolling up from pleasure of John's thrusting and Xen's sucking. The room was filled with grunts and moans as they kept on fucking like wild animals.

000

"Oh man, thanks for that you two." Panted John as he picks up his clothes as Daia and Xen rested on the chairs on the room, both tired as hell. Daia had cum in her hair and breasts while Xen looked the same but had red hand prints on her ass.

Xen gave John a naughtily smile. "Your most welcome, I hope you come back for more." Daia nodded in agreement as she couldn't believe the stamina John had, it was crazy. John finished putting on his uniform before turning back to the two women.

"I'll be sure to and maybe we can have dinner then, see ya." With that said, John left the room, leaving Xen and Daia alone and smiling.

"Oh I can't wait for him to come back." Daia said with a sigh. Xen couldn't wait either for him to return either.

000

Shepard walked through the rebuilding city of Rannoch with a peaceful expression while he passed many Quarians with each giving him a wave or thanking him for his part in stopping the war between the Geth and Quarian races.

As he walked back to where the Normandy was docked he saw a somewhat familiar Quarian woman working at the docks on her Omni-tool. She was about same height as Tali, wearing blue and white enviro suit.

"Lia'Vael, is that you?" Shepard asked in surprise. He didn't expect to see her again after he saved her from that racist C Sec officer and a Volus. Lia jumped in surprise before turning off her omni-tool and looking up at Shepard while smiling behind her mask.

"Ah Shepard, it's good to see you. I wanted say thanks for all you have done." Lia said with a small blush as Shepard gives her a friendly smile. 'He has a nice smile.' Lia thought to herself.

John grasps Lia's shoulder, giving a friendly squeeze. "Why don't yoy come inside and we can catch up, the Normandy isn't gonna to leave until we can make the needed repairs. We also have some Turian wine if you're interested." John offered with a smile. He wanted have a friendly chat and possibly a good time but only if Lia was cool with that.

Lia thought about a moment; she did want to get some things done but having a drink with Shepard does sound great. "Alright I guess I could stay for that, besides I could help out with the repairs." Lia finally said as John smiled.

"That's great, how about I give you a tour?." he asked calmly as Lia nods before following him onto the Normandy.

She was perfectly unaware what a great choice she just made right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You can tell where this is about to lead. Now I've consider adding more races into this harem thing, so if you got suggestions. Let me know in comments. Till next time.  
> PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!


	3. Keelah!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lia's small dinner with John Shepard goes rather... Heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright last chapter before I can start making new ones. Let me know what you all think of the story and I'll see about when I can update.
> 
> I don't own Mass Effect or its characters.

7:32 PM, Normandy, Rannoch.

"KEEELAH!" Shrieked Lia as she held onto John's back, legs warped around his waist as he pounded her into the mattress.

Lia couldn't believe this was happening, all she came here to do was catch up with John, but somehow they end up tossing their clothes off and have a blasting time of sex.

"OH HARDER! FASTER!" Chanted Lia as she moans louder as John leans in her chest, sucking one of her breasts, he squeeze's her ass cheeks as he thrusted into her.

The bed shook from the fucking, so did Lia's screaming and moaning. John let go of Lia's breast, he looked up and picked up the pace, fucking Lia with everything he had.

"Here it comes!" John thrusted his whole length into Lia, shooting cum right into her. Lia's eyes went up to her skull.

"Oooh keelah!" screamed Lia as she was filled by John.

John then begins pull out of Lia, a pop noise was made when he finally pull out, cum and Lia's juices leaked out, John's dick was hard, Lia still couldn't believe the stamina he had.

"Keelah! I never felt so great! I can't believe all those stories are true!" John couldn't help but chuckle, he was getting rather curious where those rumors been coming from.

Lia however then put her attention on John's still harden dick, the scent of it was driving her hermos crazy! "Lia, you okay? you loo-Oh god!" Lia stopped him as she leaned in John's dick, placing it in her mouth and sucked hard on it.

John grunted as Lia pressed forward, bobbing her head like crazy. When John try pull away, Lia just grabbed his hips and force his dick in, taking as much as she can in, her throat bulge from the deepthroating.

"Damn Lia, what's gotten into you?" John grunted as Lia sucked him hard, twirling her tongue around his dick, she bobbed her head fast, wanting make him cum big time. John's dick started throbbing as Lia sucked him off, John held on her head for dear life.

"Grrh! Here it comes!" John roars once again as he came, filling Lia's mouth full, she shallow much as she can, but there was quite a lot, John quickly pulled out of her mouth, not wanting her choke, he pulled out, spraying couple shots of cum at her.

Two shots hit her face, while the rest hit her boobs, it dripped off them. Finally John was done, leaving quite a dazed Lia lay there, licking off the cum off her.

"You alright there Lia? went a little out of control there for a sec." Lia nodded, cleaning up most of the mess on her face, "yeah am fine, sorry about that, just.. your cock is so good!" John raised a brow, he really need look into what Cerberus did to his body after this.

But now John had decide repay the favor to Lia, he pull Lia up before he lay her down again, getting his face to her pussy.

Lia moaned when she felt him licking and eating her out, burying his face in her cunt. She grips his head as he showed how skilled he is with his tongue.

Lia moans louder once Shepard starts twirling his tongue around. "Oooh keelah! don't stop!" She starts grinding her hips into Shepard's face, feeling herself getting close.

John quicken his work, deepen further into her pussy. Lia couldn't hold it anymore, Shepard was just too good.

"OOOH KEELAH!" Lia screams as she cums all over John's face, her juices were licked up by him.

For 2 minutes they just lay there on the bed, recovering from the long hours of sex they just had.

"Wow, now I know why so many Quarians went to Human space." Said Lia, she had heard couple dozen Quarians going to Human space for some reason.

Now she knew why.

They lay there, enjoying each other's warmth. However the door to the room opened.

"Shepard, those new supplies just came in, I just figure-OH!" Tali jumped a little once she noticed both Lia and Shepard in bed.

Tali's eyes widen slightly, she was wondering why there was so much noise coming from in here.

Lia quickly gotten the blanket cover herself, feeling herself blush deeply. John himself simply sigh, looking up.

Why is it that people are keep walking in on him?

It was quiet for moment, before Tali grinned under her mask. "So you just thought you could do this without me? well you guess wrong cause... Am joining in on this."

Tali walks towards the bed, taking off parts of her suit, she walked with a sway on her hips, getting Shepard's attention right away.

Looks like Shepard is gonna be in the room a lot longer now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well hope you enjoy that one. Next chapter will be focusing on Tali's and Shepard's relationship, I hope to show its more then just sex. Anyway, till next time.  
> PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!


	4. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regret is coming to Commander John Shepard's mind now that Thessia has fallen, his lover Tali'Zorah may just need step him and save him from going down through a dark pit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! Yes that's right, I am back! So sorry for the whole long wait, it was just I ended up losing spark for writing for a good long while, didn't felt like writing for number of reasons. But I wanted thank couple people on this site for helping getting back on track with some stories and hell maybe even some new ones.
> 
> PaladinDelta, Desert Dancer, Leaf Ranger, Legionary Prime, and Jacob Salier, thanks guys for everything. Anyway also a sidenote... Give Mass Effect Andromeda more credit, sure it aren't great as other games but it's lot better than lot of people care give credit for. Lot of hate for it is just uncall for or just made by idiots, so really? Judge for yourselves by experiencing it, not just from someone else telling you about it. Anyway onto the chapter!
> 
> I don't own Mass Effect or it's characters, only the OCs I own.

"... Damn, what happened?" Mutter John Shepard as he slowly opened his eyes, he soon realize he wasn't alone in bed and looked to his right. He smiles once he soon remembered what happen last night.

It had been some time since they left Rannoch, some time since John Shepard finally fulfilled Tali's father, Rael'Zorah, promise... Giving Tali a home. Still it hasn't been all sunshine and rainbows... Not since Thessia fell.

Shepard sigh as he thought back to the screams of those Asari soldiers dying as the Reapers destined on them. 'As much as the others say Thessia was already doomed... Those deaths were on me.' He promise those people he'll end the war, that their live see another day.

It was a promise that he broke.

Shepard sigh, he needed stay focus, for those that were already lost in this damn war. He turn to look at sleeping form of his loving, tracing his fingers in Tali's long black hair. 'I can't get over how beautiful you are Tali.' Quarian women are some of the most beautiful people his ever seen in his life.

No matter how Quarian women he'll end up having sex with, there will always be something special about Tali, she... She was there for him in many of his dark times, there comfort him, to drag him out of the dark pit he found himself in.

He only wished he realize the love he has for Tali much sooner then before. Suddenly his noise caught rift of himself, grimacing slightly at the bad smell. "Guess a shower would be good." John carefully moves himself away from Tali, making sure not wake her up.

He got off the bed, covering Tali with the blankets, she grip onto one of pillows, bringing it close to her chest. He smiles at her before then turning, walking over to the bathroom, opening the door before getting inside.

He walks over to the mirror, placing his hands on the counter, looks himself over, frowning on little dead bags under his eyes. "Looks like all night sex may need stop." He was already having trouble sleeping with the nightmares, he didn't need another problem for him worry about, even if he enjoy the late nights with Tali and any other Quarian woman.

But just before he could head into the shower his eye caught site of a small red bottle on the counter. He reach for it, bringing it near his face, he suddenly remember where he got the bottle from.

'Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten wrong.'

Shepard clench the bottle little tight at memory of Mordin's final words. "Too many good people have died in this war." John was getting tried of seeing good people die, people who deserve to see the end of the road.

To enjoy peace, to see all their hard work payoff, all the blood, sweat, and tears... The sacrifices they all made, just so others will live see a better future.

John shook his head, while some of his friends were gone, they were not forgotten and will never will be. Not while his still around.

Not Kaiden, not Thane, not Mordin, not Legion, not those soldiers on Thessia, none of them will be forgotten.

He places the bottle down that once held pills for him and Tali, when Mordin's began assume there was something going on between them nearly year ago. While it wasn't really true at the time, the pills were at least now being used for his new found encounters with Quarian women.

John goes over to the shower, opening the door to it.

However before he could step in he feels a soft hand on his shoulder. "Have room for another John?" Shepard looked over his shoulder, he sees Tali in all of her glory looking to him with a smile.

"Always Tali." The two stepped in, Shepard turn on the shower, making sure it was warm. The two held onto each other, Tali pressed her breasts against John's chest.

"Had a good sleep John?" Asked Tali as she rubbed her breasts against Shepard's chest. Shepard groan as he feels Tali's nibbles rubbing his chest, "Fairly so, surprise you were able got up after last night." Shepard felt himself growing harder, Tali gasp as she felt the large member now tabbing on her ass.

"I guess I just learn to adapt. How long until we have arrive at the Citadel?" Tali warp her arms around Shepard's neck, now touching her noise to his, they looked deep each in the eye.

John loved Tali's shining eyes, he always felt at ease when he looked in them. "At least in a day, so we got plenty of time." Tali grinned. She press her lips to John's, the two began making out, their tongues twirling each other.

Tali moaned once she felt John poking his dick in her clit, his grip on her ass tighten before he suddenly thrusted into her. Tali moan loud with Shepard as they felt each other's warmth, they cling onto each other tight.

John began slowly pull back before thrusting back in, slowly picking up the paste. Tali shiver as she was fucked, she'll never get over how big John is. "Harder, faster!" She cried as hot water fell on her. John did as she asked and started picking up the pace, making Tali moan and scream louder.

It wasn't long before John was pounding Tali, her ass jiggle and ripple from impacts of John's thrusts. John and Tali moaned, hot water went down their body as loud slapping noises was heard throughout the room.

"Keelah! Don't stop!" Chanted Tali as her eyes began roll back, John grunted and moan as he thrusted into Tali. The bathroom was filled with moans and screams of both John and Tali made love, they made out as they increased the pace.

John captured Tali's lips in a passionate kiss, the two moan from both pleasure and the heat from hot water that ran down their bodies.

But soon John began feel himself close, he broke his kiss from Tali. "Gonna cum!" Shepard cried as his member twitched in Tali.

Hearing him, Tali let go of John and got down on her knees. She grabbed the massive dick and took it deep in her mouth, moaning as she began bob and suck on it.

Shepard groan as he was sucked off, he ran his fingers through Tali's wet hair as she pick up the pace with her sucking. "Don't-rgh, choke yourself Tali." He didn't end up wanting Tali get hurt from this.

Luckily his concerns weren't needed as Tali gave him a sexy wink and went back sucking him off.

That wink did it. John gripped Tali's hair firmly but not harmful, "Here it comes!" John moan and cry out as he began shoot cum down Tali's throat.

The Quarian's eyes widen slightly from this, she did her best shallow Shepard's load but even after having done this several times, she still struggle get it all. Shepard not wanting her choke, pull his dick out of Tali's mouth, shooting what was left on her breasts. "Must you give me so many pearl necklaces John?" Playful smirked Tali as she grins at her Human lover.

"After all the great things you done for me and your people, you deserve all the rewards and praises you earn." Shepard truly meant every word of it, he smirk when he saw Tali blush, he always love how cute her face gets.

Tali steps up, washing her breasts off of cum. "So John... What were you really dreaming about?" Shepard was cut off guard from this, "what you mean by that?" He turns off the shower, stepping out of it as he grabs a towel for him and Tali.

"I know that look in your eyes John, I seen more then I like. What's wrong?" Tali's eyes were full of concern, worry, she hates seeing John in any type of pain.

While their relationship wasn't... What she prefer start, that did nothing about the feelings she felt for John. Shepard was quiet for a bit, drying himself off from the water.

Finally he sigh. "It's the nightmares Tali, they... They been getting bad, worst then ever. I always see a boy... A boy I saw die on Earth." He hears Tali gasp in horror, he felt her hands clinging to him. "I'm in a forest full of dead trees, there's shadowy figures all around me, whispering to me... Tali I hear lot of good people we lost in their voices, many their final words. I try chase after that boy through the forest, I keep feeling the urge to protect him! But whenever I almost make it... I see him burn Tali. Am reminded that a young boy is dead while am still alive, that there are many good men and women dead because of this damn war." John said it all, he finally got what has been haunting him every since Earth, what has been plaguing him.

He suddenly felt himself being turned. "John I.. I had no idea." He sees a very concerned Tali before him. Shepard did something that he hasn't done in a long time.

He embraces Tali, gripping her in a tight hug, feeling tears going down his eyes. "It's okay John, am right here, I'm never leaving you're side." Tali returns the embrace, letting John get all the pent up feelings out.

It was right there that Tali truly realize something, something that so few people really realized. Even with all the heroic actions John Shepard has done for the galaxy, no matter what stood in his path, even with all the victories in his name... He was still Human, he was still a man who feels guilt, regret, etc.

There was no way Tali was about allow John face this alone, not anyone on the Normandy will allow it. John didn't know how long he held Tali, he didn't quite care.

The woman before him was becoming a beacon of light for him in the darkest, he owe Tali a damn lot. He pulls away from his lover, using his hand wipe the tears out of his eyes. "Thank you Tali, for everything." He steps out of the bathroom, intending grab some clothes.

Tali stood there watching him, wiping her own tears from her eyes. "Whenever you need me." Was all she could say, even if it was little, she will do everything help Commander John Shepard.

No matter what happens, she will always be there for him, no matter what...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was short yeah but I wanted kinda get it out of the way. Wanted pretty much show it's lot more then just sex what's going on between Tali and Shepard, there's love and passion between them two, something I should've have had shown more of in previous chapter, might as well show it now. Anyway in case for any here may see any changes within the chapter in following days or weeks, it's merely because I may get a friend give the chapter a look and see if there's anything to be improved on. Anyway till next time.
> 
> PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Now I'll start bringing in chapters before I'll start making new ones, so keep a eye out for them. Till next time.  
> PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!


End file.
